There are a significant number of digital images available via a computing device to a user. Currently, digital image searching retrieves an image based on metadata associated with image and a query. By way of one example, a digital image search might retrieve a number of digital images having a metadata term that is the same or similar to a search query term. This approach returns a number of digital images that vary in quality and that may not depict the subject matter, e.g., a person, which is of interest to the user. The approach requires considerable time and effort on the part of the user, since the approach requires that the user open each digital image returned as part of the search results until the user finds a digital image that is contains the content for which the user entered the query.